


We’re In This Together

by FeatherDancer106



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherDancer106/pseuds/FeatherDancer106
Summary: Teddy meets the newest Weasley-Potter children





	We’re In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> This piece will remain anonymous until the end of the contest, we would like to acknowledge that any characyers, plots, or locations are not ours: they are property of JK Rowling.
> 
> Thank you to my alpha/beta who shall me named at the end.

 

Six year old Teddy Lupin was helping his godfather, Harry Potter, set up the nursery in Grimmauld Place for the newest Weasley-Potter. Aunt Ginny had decided to change Uncle Sirius’s room into the nursery- the muggle posters and Gryffindor banners came down, the emerald green walls were painted gold as Teddy’s godparents wanted to be surprised with the gender so they kept to neutral colors. They had gotten the crib delivered earlier that week and Harry finally had a day off work in order to set the furniture up. Teddy was to help him move it into place as there should be limited amounts of magic around a newborn for the first year of their life. 

 

The new parents couldn’t wait to bring the new bundle of joy into their lives; Teddy however was skeptical. 

 

His biological parents were no longer around because they fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and died trying to save the Wizarding World from the Dark Wizards trying to take over. The first few years of his life were spent with his grandmother Andromeda Tonks; but once Teddy turned three she had started to get sick… So Teddy moved in with his godfather Harry. 

 

Within the year Harry had married Ginny- so now he had his “Papa” Harry & his “Mater” Ginny. Teddy was so used to being an “only child” he wasn’t sure how exactly he felt about this new baby. He was excited because Harry and Ginny were excited- but where did he fit in? 

 

Ginny cried out from the hallway- apparently the new Potter couldn’t wait to meet the world for another few weeks… 

 

In Saint Mungo’s Hospital Harry ushered Teddy into the room Ginny occupied in the maternity ward. She was asleep on bed with a  _ Muffliato Charm _ cast around her as she needed the rest; being in labor for twenty-six hours will do that; or so Teddy had been told by Hermione Granger. Teddy peered around the room wide-eyed until he saw the bassinet holding a blue bundled up blanket. 

 

Harry led him closer to the bundle and it began to make noises the closer they got to it. Harry picked up the bundle and gently rocked it until it became quiet. Sitting down in the chair next to the bassinet, Harry gazed at Teddy; “Would you like to meet your little brother Ted?” 

 

Teddy tried to respond back, but a lump was stuck in his throat so he walked closer to Harry and swivelled his gaze to the bundle in Harry’s arms. “His name is James Sirius Potter, would you like to hold him?” Still Teddy’s voice refused to cooperate with him so he just nodded his acceptance once again. 

 

Teddy climbed onto the chair next to Harry and settled in place to hold this new person, his brother, James. Once James was placed in Teddy’s arms- there was a feeling of anxiety as well as a calmness that washed over Teddy. It was as though a puzzle piece was finally put into place and the world felt whole. At this moment- Teddy knew that things would be okay.

 

**~oOo~**

 

Two years and six months had passed since James Sirius Potter was born. Now the Potters were once again getting ready to welcome another life into their home. Teddy sat with James in his room reading stories while Papa Harry and Uncle Ron were moving James’ old furniture into Albus’ new room. 

 

Regulus Black’s room had been renovated into Albus Severus’ nursery- the walls stayed the same emerald green color, but the Slytherin mementos and other Hogwarts paraphernalia Regulus Black had aquimilled in his short seventeen years of life had been pulled off the walls and put inside a trunk tucked away in the attic right beside that of his elder brother. 

 

If one truly thought about it- the life of James Sirius and Albus Severus Potter would almost mimic that of Sirius and Regulus Black. Teddy found it odd that his Papa and Mutter did not decide to change the colors of the room to more a midnight blue; as it could be possible for Albus Severus to become a Ravenclaw just as much as a Hufflepuff. 

 

Instead Teddy took James Sirius by the hand and drug him into the library as Mutter Ginny and Aunt Hermione were in there discussing the impending birth of the newest Weasley-Potter and Granger-Weasley. 

Looking up as the library door opened- Teddy and James ran towards the two women and embraced them. While James was still little enough to rest on Hermione’s lap as she was only four months along in her pregnancy with Rose; Ginny allowed Teddy to lean back against her legs while he sat upon the floor. 

 

With her hand carding through Teddy’s multicolored hair it was easy to fall asleep to their quieting murmurs of conversation. It couldn’t have been more than a few hours at most; but when Teddy awoke he was sitting in Saint Mungo’s hospital in Angelina Johnson-Weasley’s lap while she caressed his ever changing hair. 

 

At this point Teddy had thought that something had happened to his Aunt Hermione or Mutter Ginny as both were pregnant and all of the Weasley horde was in the waiting room sitting in the uncomfortable chairs or pacing around. The younger generation were sitting or lying quietly on the floor surrounded by cups of tea and sweet wrappers. 

 

Gazing around the room- Teddy noticed that his Papa Harry and Mutter Ginny were absent along with his Aunt Hermione while his Uncle Ron paced back and forth in front of the maternity ward doors trying to catch a glimpse from inside the windows. Seeing James in Nana Molly’s arms though- he figured Aunt Ginny was having Albus Severus and Aunt Hermione was in the room with them offering support.

Teddy caught Uncle Ron’s attention after he had glanced around the waiting room again only to find the now red-headed boy awake. Walking towards him, Uncle Ron squatted down in front of Teddy; “Did you want walk down to the gift shop with James and I to get a present for Albus?” Teddy walked over to where James was sitting and whispered in his ear making James’ face light up like fireworks on display in pure innocent joy. 

 

Taking James’ hand Teddy strode back over to Uncle Ron and grabbed his hand- making the man move with even less grace than he possessed before. Getting to the gift shop was easy- it was once they went through the doors that was difficult as there was many different toys, balloons and cards to choose from. 

 

James actually led Teddy over towards where the toys were lined up on the shelves adhered to the walls of the shop, some were even in baskets on the floor and were over filled with different animals like foxes, snakes and even a blue rabbit. It was actually the rabbit that caught both boys’ attention and their decision was made. 

 

Making their way back to Uncle Ron at the till, a silver-blue otter looked to be swimming in the air waiting for the boys to show up. Paying for the stuffed animal, Uncle Ron told them that Mutter Ginny had just brought Albus into world and was ready to meet his older brothers. 

 

The boys and Ron followed the silver-blue otter back to the maternity ward waiting room and through the doors, down the hall and stopping in front of a closed door. Gently knocking on the door- Teddy and James were ushered inside while Aunt Hermione stepped out to give the family some privacy while they could still have it. 

 

Mutter Ginny was awake this time, she glanced at the boys as they came into the room and smiled warily at them. Papa Harry wiggles his finger to have to boys come closer and actually meet the newest Weasley-Potter. Climbing onto the bed to sit beside Mutter Ginny who had Albus in her arms- Teddy peered over her arm to actually get a good look at his newest sibling. 

 

James was sitting in Papa Harry’s lap and also looking at the new baby. Catching James’ gaze- Teddy looked at the stuffed animal in his hands and looked back at Albus. James quickly caught on to what Teddy was silently trying to say to him and offered the rabbit to Mutter Ginny. Harry had a hundred watt smile plastered to his face and Ginny was astounded by the gesture as James had begun to get finicky the more Ginny’s belly grew. 

 

Teddy was sure the same feeling that washed over him when he held James for the first time was actually happening to James’ himself as Albus was placed in his arms. A small smile graced Teddy’s features as the the thought that everything would most definitely be alright now that he had two younger brothers to teach and help take care of.

 

**~oOo~**

 

Teddy sat in the maternity ward waiting room once again- but this time he was accompanied by his little brothers James Sirius and Albus Severus as well as the Weasley horde which would be growing in number again as soon as Mutter Ginny had little Lily Luna. 

 

The Weasley-Potter boys were very excited to have a little sister to spoil and protect- well, as excited as a 5 year old and 2 year old could be that is. Really it was ten year old Teddy Lupin who was most excited as he was sure that he would be able to help out with the newest bundle of joy more in the year leading up to his entry into Hogwarts. 

 

Plus- Teddy still thought that girls were yucky all except Lily Luna; she was the true exception to that. 

 

The boys had helped Papa Harry paint the walls in lavender with pastel pink and blue swirls along the nursery walls. What his godparents didn’t know is that as soon as Mutter Ginny had found out that she was having a little girl; Teddy had asked Nana Molly to teach him how to knit a baby blanket especially for her. 

 

His finished product was nestled in the diaper bag that had been sitting at his feet for the past six hours. Letting his mind wonder as the new baby’s looks, Teddy hadn’t heard Papa Harry call his name trying to gain his attention. Once Papa Harry had made contact with Teddy- he wiggled his fingers to bring the younger boys with him to meet the newest addition. 

 

Once the boys had made it inside Mutter Ginny’s room James and Teddy sat on either side of her on the bed while Papa Harry had Albus sitting on his lap. Both of the younger boys glanced at their little sister with pale pink skin and whiffs of dark red hair. 

 

Teddy and Harry shared a smile as they too glazed at the newest and final member of their family. Teddy gestured for Albus to come see him. After digging in the diaper bag and handing his precious gift to his youngest brother- Teddy watched the magic of his family unfold as Albus gave Mutter Ginny the little pink and white knit blanket. 

 

Ginny began to tear up at this and gazed into Teddy’s eyes to show her love for him. Teddy took a calming breath and looked at each member of his family in turn. Everything in the world finally felt right to Teddy, his family was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! x


End file.
